nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:What defines "recurring"?
I can't find anything on any category page that defines what "recurring" means, in terms of Category:Recurring <1>. Has it been decided what it is actually going to mean? -- 23:40, January 12, 2014 (UTC) : From what can be judged by taking a look at Category:Recurring enemies, a recurring enemy defines a living entity with the ability to harm the player, that appears on more than one different game. By "different" I'm refering to an enemy outside its original series. As an example, we have the bees from Skywire, which although they debut in the Skywire series, they make an appearance on NMD which is a different game from the series. : I cannot relate this definition to Category:Recurring interactive objects as the articles categorised in such page do not match. Doors has been classified in the Recurring interactive objects category but it doesn't seem they appear on two different games. 23:54, January 12, 2014 (UTC) ::It was really supposed to be for an enemy, hazard, etc. that makes a cameo appearance in another game that is not a part of the game's series. By "cameo appearance", the enemy must also be an enemy in the same part of the other game. So the Ttri-pointed cubes article doesn't belong in the "recurring enemies" category because its appearance in Super Stock Take is that of an interactive object and not an enemy, whereas gophers are recurring enemies because they can be categorised the same in both Off the Rails and the Skywire series. 02:00, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :::I always thought recurring meant occurring in more than one game, regardless of series. However, I agree that the cameo has to be made out of the series and has to be of the same category. -- 20:20, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :::So recurring should only be for pages enemies/objects that appear in multiple games? (Gems come to mind) Otherwise we just put cameos in the "other appearances" section? 17:12, January 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::To your first question: yes, but only if they are an interactive object, hazard, enemy, pick up, etc.. If they just appear as scenery, like the Moon in Small Fry, then there is no need to categorize them as a recurring of their occupation of what they were before (so in this situation, the moon wouldn't be categorized as "Recurring characters", for instance). -- 17:21, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::They have to appear and function the same way as they did in the original. So a tri-pointed cube from Fat Cat isn't a recurring enemy in Super Stock Take because it doesn't behave in SST the same way it does in Fat Cat. 17:22, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::::So then what would the tri-pointed cube be in Super Stock Take? We're aware that they're not recurring enemies in this case but rather than just a cameo it is an actual object in the game as well. The point is, would the "cameo" definition apply only for an object's appearance on other game, without any effect? Or, does being a "cameo" include the case of the tri-pointed cubes? 03:19, January 26, 2014 (UTC) (reset indent) A cameo appearance occurs anytime when an object from a previously released game appears in another (except for when those games are in a series). However, a recurring appearance occurs when an object makes a cameo appearance and serves the same function as it did in the original game. So tri-pointed cubes do make a cameo appearance, but they do not make a recurring appearance because they do not act as enemies, as they did in the original game. -- 18:51, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :Tri-pointed cubes would do well in the cameo section, because they only have one function, and you can find that function on the Wares page. No need to make a separate section on the tri-pointed cube article that only restates what is on the Wares page. 02:14, January 30, 2014 (UTC)